


So, about that second date...

by Morganlefay_6013



Series: Peter and Melissa dating [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Set on S3, when Melissa comes across Peter and she told him she thought he was dead. But he is bold enough to ask her out again. He promises himself to do it right this time, because Melissa is gorgeous and deserves it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Peter and Melissa dating [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	So, about that second date...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fic on this fandom. I just liked the chemistry between Melissa and Peter and how he still thinks of her, many seasons after their first date, so I wanted to explore that a bit. Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment if you liked it! Thank you for reading! <3

She froze when she saw him. She blinked twice, making sure that she was seeing correctly, and when she convinced that the image was real, she was able to finally talk.

-I thought you were dead- she frowned. He got up from the floor, managing to give her a smug smile.

-I get that a lot, actually- he told her. She stared at him blankly. – I did die, if you should know. That’s the only thing that could stop me from taking you for a second date- he winked at her, and, she discovered, she was not as immune to him as she wanted to be.

-You tried to kill Scott- she hit back. He was not going to return from the dead and get away with it. Not on her watch.

-But instead, he killed me. With my dear nephew’s help. These kids… - he said in a conversational tone and shook his head.

-You would have killed me- she replied, frustrated for his tranquility in such a situation.

-Melissa, I would never hurt you- he added in a serious tone, surprising her again. – My original idea did imply to turn you into a werewolf, I admit it, but other than that, I won’t ever… hurt you- he approached her and she looked at his face, looking for a lie. She did not find any. But he was a good liar. And a psychopath, and she shouldn’t trust him. Was he telling the truth or just playing with her? Should she care? Why she didn’t slap his face and run away, was beyond her at this point.

She had better places to be. Scott. Oh, God, they took Scott. The hospital was a mess, and the storm, the Alphas… And she was here, standing before this man. It was a confusing date, but she was so happy he noticed her… and she was so sad when he didn’t call her back… Being dead was a solid alibi, but she felt angry anyway when she learned who Peter Hale was and what he intended to do. The fact that he insisted on taking her to another date, despite of everything, make her more curious that she should be. And curiosity got the best of her.

-I have things to do now. They’ve taken Scott- she cooled down and started walking to the entrance.

-I’ve heard. Listen… if I get alive out of this… Would you come in a date with me? No second intentions, I promise. Just me and you, getting dinner- he managed to give her puppy eyes. It was a funny look on him, considering his complexion and everything.

-No biting?- she said before she could think properly.

-Unless you want to- he gave her a sided smile.

-You will get me to a nice restaurant- she pointed at him.- And if you try to kill my son again I will have your head on a spike, are we clear?- she threatened, her eyes shining with a warning look.

-Yes ma’am- he nodded.

There were some fighting noises following by breaking glass, breaking the spell.

-Duty calls- he smiled on the direction of the noise and made a gesture.

-Don’t die this time- she whispered to herself, against her best judgement.

-I wouldn’t dare, not after this!- Pater called from across the hallway. Damned werewolf hearing.

* * *

Everything went well, Scott was safe, the Alphas were either dead, retired or joining the pack (or so the twins expected).

She was happy to have her boy safe now. An alpha. She was a proud mom. She still thought about that tree sometimes, and the fact that she was supposed to be a sacrifice. Somehow, with Scott being a supernatural, she was a target, whether she liked it or not. Scott had assured her he would protect her, but she couldn’t help but feeling small at that moment. She was the one supposed to protect her son, not the other way around.

Lost on her thoughts, her cell phone beeped with a new text.

_“Don’t think I’ve forgotten our date. I’ll pick you up at 7_ _😉_ _“_

She smiled at the screen. She did sign for this one. The truth was, before discovering what Peter wanted, and Stiles and Scott crashing the Jeep against them, it was a lovely date. The best she had in a while.

“With a psycho” she had to remember herself. “A very charming, handsome one” other voice on her head added. She shook her head and went to her wardrobe to see what the hell was she going to wear.

Nothing too obvious or daring, that was for sure. Nothing too prudish, either. She wanted to feel pretty but not too accessible. She took her time to chose the outfit, finally going for a summer dress, respectable, not too revealing, but cute. She seated in front of her mirror, not knowing what to do with her hair. As a nurse, she was used to wear her hair up too often, not being her first choice if possible. She could always wear it loose. She looked at herself on the mirror. She liked what she saw, for first time in weeks. She smiled and put some lipstick on, going downs stairs.

-Whoa mom, you look nice!- Scott said, making her smile.

-Nice dress, Mrs. McCall- Stiles nodded, smiling.

-Oh, thank you boys- she made them a gesture. - Here, buy a pizza for dinner, my treat- she gave them money.

Scott raised an eyebrow to this while Stiles grabbed the dollars she offered.

-I’m not having dinner with you today- she said, not lying. Scott nodded to this and smiled at her.

-Have fun mom- he kissed her cheek, making her feel a bit guilty. – I’m about to throw the “I want you home by 10”- he joked.

-Don’t you dare- she hit him playfully, making him laugh.

-Thank you for the pizzas- Stiles told her with a goofy smile.

-You are welcome, Stiles. Please behave. Both of you- she looked at Scott.- You might be the Alpha, but I’m the mom- she warned.

-We will behave, I promise to keep an eye on him- Stiles was fast to reply.

Both of them looked at him.

-What? I always do. You are a magnet to trouble, buddy- he told Scott. He stared at him.- But tonight is about your mom feeling safe for leaving us. Yup. All good Mrs. McCall, you can rest assure- he offered her a big smile, like he was selling something.

Melissa rolled her eyes and closed the door. She went to wait to the road, not sure if Scott could smell Peter from there, the further the better. He sure would smell him on her way back. She was not thrilled about that conversation. She didn’t had to wait, when she arrived to the roadside, a fancy car stopped before her, the window going down.

-Someone is sneaking out her own house?- he asked, amused.

-I’d rather not have this conversation now, please- she told him, while he opened the door for her.

-So little Scott doesn’t know about this… Interesting- he pointed out, a sharp look on his eyes.

-Start the car- she sighed.

-As the lady commands- he smiled.

The restaurant was classy and screamed “expensive” just by looking at it. She told Peter that she was not the kind that could be easily impressed by money, but he told her that it was his way to making up for the past. She accepted, still a bit wary.

The food was great, and the conversation was easy. She was again reminded why she felt that pull of attraction towards him when they first met. But she needed answers of what happened after that.

-Why turning me?- she asked out of nowhere while they were finishing their main courses.

-Why not?- he replied, enigmatically.

-I mean what you intended by that- she explained.

-I wanted to convince Scott it was not that bad. That he wouldn’t be alone- he put down.

-And what is the catch?- he narrowed her eyes. He sighed.

-I was going to make him kill his friends- he answered after a few moments.

-Why I’m not surprised- she looked at him disapprovingly.

-I clearly underestimated them. And him.- he admitted, taking a ship of his wine.

-So I was the bite- she crossed her arms.

-Not really. Just a plus. But there are much more on you…- he looked at her yearningly. She rolled her eyes.

-I bet you tell all the very same- she defied. He just looked at her and smiled. Not a cynical smile, or cocky one, a true smile.

-You would be a magnificent wolf- his voice was soft.

-Why?- she said, intrigued.

-You have fire in your soul. You are not afraid to speak your mind. I see courage on you. Not the kind that makes you do stupid things in a dangerous situation, but the one that _knows_ how to drive it and solve it without hurting the involved. It's a rare thing. Precious. Like a flower blooming in the heart of the winter- his eyes were shining with a kind of pride to those words.

She blushed to this, her witty comebacks vanished. His smile got wider.

-You can’t expect to bury the past out of the sudden just because you are charming- she finally managed.

-I don’t intend to. I’ve made mistakes. We are all works in progress- he looked at her. She pretended to be very interested on the desserts menu, trying to calm down her heart rate that he was surely hearing.

He didn’t try to touch her or say anything improper, and the conversation flowed naturally. He did complement her. Not only the dress but her abilities, but again, not something too overwhelming. Not after what he said about the winter flowers. It was not improper; she just didn’t saw that coming. And it tickled something inside of her.

They walked around the park for a while but she didn’t want to get home too late, so he gave her a ride. Like a gentleman. She had a inner battle going. On one side he was being demolishing charming and everything was lovely and in the other… he still was Peter Hale.

-We are here- he said softly, making her go back to the real world.

-Oh- she looked at him, a bit troubled.

-I can’t get too close, you said it yourself- he offered her a light smile.

-It’s alright, I probably smell like you anyway- she remarked, distracted- Even when you didn’t touch me at all- she noticed. She tilted her head. – It was that, isn’t it?- He smiled.

-Not really. I was more concerned about how that would feel for you than your son- he told her.

-I have not way of knowing if that’s true or not- she reminded him. He nodded, his eyes distant.

-I know. I would ask you to trust me, but…- he chuckled. – I don’t blame you for it.

She tried to go out the car, but he was already out, opening the door for her and offering his hand to her. She took it, getting out.

-You got manners for a serial killer- she pointed out, a small smile on her lips.

He gave her a cunning smile.

-Does that divide you?- he said, softly.

He was close, focused on her. God he smelled terrific. She wondered if he was going to kiss her. She wished he would. That feeling surprised her. Mostly. She knew that part of her still liked him. And that was dangerous, but strong.

-A little- she admitted, not wanting to look away. It was not a stare competition, she just didn’t wanted to look a shy teenager that went on her first date.

-It’s not my intention- he whispered.

Their gazes intertwined and Melissa would swear time stopped. The air on her lungs went away, out of the sudden. Same as her voice. His eyes were so blue. Icy blue, but warm all the same. She waited for what the next move should be. Part of her wanted to jump on him. Take him by surprise and devour his lips, no more witty comments, no more sarcasm, just shutting him up. Not that his voice was a horrible sound. On the contrary, it was soft, like silk. And he knew how to use it. She wondered how would it sound when he was singing. But right now, that was very low on her list.

He approached to her, and she opened her lips, unconsciously. He put a hand on her cheek, lightly. The touch was burning. She felt sparks on her skin. He finally put his lips on her, gently. He kissed her forehead tenderly and then gave her a sweet look.

-I want to do this right, Melissa, I meant it- his voice was low, like a purr. And it wasn’t helping, if she was honest. She was there, burning, and he wanted proper. She wanted to scream at him. Grab the flaps of his suit and kiss him and slap him and kiss him again. -Good night- he nodded and had the audacity to go back to his car, wave and drive away.

She would have revenge on this, she thought. Next time he would be the one burning. She walked home, not giving a honest shit of what Scott could say, if he was still awake. She went to her room, furious. She picked her phone, but she thought she might cool down a bit, so she took a shower. A cold one.

_“Tomorrow I have shift at the hospital, but I get out at 9. You want to make things right, you’ll be there punctual”_

_“Yes ma’am”_ he answered fast. She wondered if he would be so compliant in other contexts. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Should she take another cold shower?

 _“Good night”_ she typed furiously.

 _“Sleep tight ”_ was his answer. She was about to leave the phone when she saw he was still typing. She waited, curious. “ _I have to confess, you smell delicious. Specially when I left”_ she could see the smug smile on his face. Bastard.

 _“What do I smell like?”_ she wanted to know.

 _“Do kiss me as you wanted to the next time and perhaps I’ll tell you”_ she read it twice, not believing the audacity.

At the other side of the city, Peter smirked at his phone.


End file.
